


4am again

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: 4am Wake Up [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Babe decides to pay an early morning call to his favourite medic
Relationships: Eugene Roe/Ronald Speirs
Series: 4am Wake Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	4am again

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect meant to the real men of easy company

Hey, what’s up Doc?” Edward ‘Babe’ Heffron asked cheerfully in his best Bugs Bunny voice as his pale faced friend slowly opened the door of his apartment. His dark eyes were hard and expressionless as he regarded him. They had served together for a few years now and although Eugene would probably deny being his friend Babe liked to think of them as such. Of course, showing up unannounced was truly testing the limits of their tentative friend ship and if he were sober Babe would probably be upset that he had disturbed the man, more so since Gene looked as though he needed a week’s worth of sleep just to look human. 

  
Right now, though drunk Babe needed a friend and Bill had told him in no uncertain terms to fuck off and find somebody else to listen to his woes about a girl called Doris who had broken up with him by text. Who did that? He grumbled loudly in his own mind wishing he had brought a bottle “How are you?!”

  
“Heffron, it’s four in the mornin’ people are tryin to sleep” The southern drawl sounded even deeper than normal as his hand darted out and grabbed him by the collar so he could drag him into the apartment. 

  
“Gene, seriously, what’s with all the Heffron bullshit, you know my name!” Babe whined still loud as the door was pulled closed but not before he saw a few faces peering out of other doors along the corridor. 

  
“Fine, Edward, get in ‘ere and shut the hell up, it’s still four in the mornin’” Gene growled letting him go dragging his hand through his hair causing it to spike up around his face. Babe scowled swaying as he walked further into the apartment huffing;

  
“Are you a nun Gene? Cause only the nuns call me Ed...” His rant died in his throat as he turned the corner of Gene’s apartment and saw Lieutenant Ronald Speirs sitting on the sofa. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table along with some chocolates. Speirs’ hair which was normally very tidy was rumpled as though somebody had been running their fingers through it. Babe was too drunk to take it all in but he was very aware that Speirs was glaring at him as though he wanted to shoot him with his eyes and he did the only thing he could think of to do was salute and say “Lieutenant Speirs, sir” 

  
“Private Heffron” Ron growled his eyes looking passed him to Gene who, when Babe looked, was shrugging slowly. Babe’s mouth opened and closed a few times breathing sharply through his nose slow realisation pushing its way through the hazy fog of drink. He had interrupted something, something romantic and he was probably gonna die, there was no way that Speirs was going to forgive him for this. He was going to be taken outside and shot. 

  
“Ya thinking too loud Edward” Gene growled going to the kitchen and starting up the coffee pot. Babe looked back at Speirs who had settled himself down into a relaxed position with a glass resting against his lips. It was truly surreal and Babe was sure that nobody would believe him if he told anyone maybe that’s why the Lieutenant was looking so relaxed or maybe he had picked out his burial spot already.

  
“Gene, it’s...I’m gonna...Yeah...I’m gonna go...”

  
“Heffron, sit down” Gene growled getting a cup from out of the cupboard and nervously Babe did as he was told sitting himself down on the very edge of the sofa as far away from Speirs as he could physically put himself. He had always figured that Gene was gay, he never talked about girls he had dated or fancied would just sit on the edge of the group listening in with a smile on his face. Speirs on the other hand, he had never given much thought to Speirs and his sexual partners, he was too busy trying not to piss him off. 

  
Lt Speirs was the best CO they’d had, or at least he’d had the rest of the guys would still argue that Winters was, but he wasn’t the easiest guy to get to know. He had been in the forces since finishing school, Bill said that he was a regular Captain America with a long line of servicemen in his family or something, his granddaddy had dropped into Normandy, and his parents had served together or something. 

  
“Heffron, oi, drink this” Gene was saying handing him over a hot cup of sweetened coffee and Babe took it almost too afraid to refuse as Ron watched him from his side of the sofa. Gene sat in the middle of them his hand brushing against Ron’s leg and Babe squeaked before taking a quick gulp of coffee only to almost scream as it burnt both his tongue and the roof of his mouth. “Jesus Babe, ya tryin to ruin the carpet...?” 

  
“It was hot!”

  
“Yah, it’s just been brewed its bound to be ‘ot” Gene huffed with what Babe hoped was a fond sort of frustration and he grinned at the man before realising something. 

  
“Hey, Gene, you called me Babe” He said finding it easier to ignore Ron now that Gene was sat in between them. Black eyebrows drew together as lips pursed in a thoughtful hum. 

  
“When?”

  
“Just now...Babe” Babe giggled mimicking the husky Southern voice and Gene scowled rolling his eyes as he grumbled; 

  
“Shut the hell up Heffron and drink ya god damn coffee”

  
“Private...” Ron spoke softly and Babe felt his laugh die in his throat as he remembered the most dangerous man he had ever known was sitting with them on the sofa. Taking a look Babe saw that his long slender fingers were running up and down his friend’s arm in a delicate way that Babe knew wasn’t meant to be seen by somebody else. 

  
“So...What did I interrupt? Birthday? Anniversary...”

  
“Don’t rightly think its any of ya business Heffron, but it’s promotion...”

  
“Promotion?”

  
“Ron is being made captain” Gene practically glowed as he looked at his lover who just gave a very small half smile looking completely non-pulsed by the whole thing and Babe nodded and then swallowed before saying;

  
“Congratulations, Captain Speirs”

  
“It’s not official yet, Private” There was a smile that was rather like that of a cat that was about to get the bird after hours of watching it in the cage and Babe wondered how these two had gotten together. 

  
“The official paperwork is being signed...It will be in place before leave is up. So, what got ya panties in a bunch, Heffron? Ya normally don’t drink till ya more stupid than normal” Gene asked and it honestly too Babe a few minutes to remember why he had been drinking so much. Eventually though it came back to him and he muttered;

  
“Girlfriend sent me a text, she thought I was still over there. She wants to break up with me. Not even a letter, just a lousy text. That sucks right Gene?”

  
“Ya, it sucks” Gene agreed with a half a nod and Ron rose from his seat saying;

  
“If he is going to start crying, I’m going to bed, there are things in this world I don’t want to see don’t stay up too late” Babe wanted to pout and say that he wasn’t going to cry but he was already starting to get a hangover and was reaching that point where he did normally break out into tears and he did not want to do that in front of his CO. 

  
“Good night, Captain” He said his voice thick with emotion and Ron sent him a withering glare before leaving them alone. “How...You know what, no, I don’t care, not my business...But seriously...You and him...”

  
“None of ya god damn business, Babe, but yeah, seriously, you got a problem?”

  
“Nope, not even a little bit” Babe answered with a shrug drink more of his coffee which had started to cool. “She was my high school sweetheart...”

  
“Who?”

  
“Doris, my girl, thought it was the real thing” Babe said mournfully and although he looked as though he wanted to murder something Gene settled down with his head against the back of the sofa saying; 

  
“That’s the drink talking, last deployment you were telling the sergeant that you wanted to break it with her” 

  
“Yeah, you say those things but it don’t mean nothing. Urgh, maybe I should become gay, hey Gene would you fancy me if I were gay?” Babe asked his own head resting against the back cushion and Gene shook his head;

  
“No” 

  
“Urgh! I get it! I’m not as good looking as Captain America...”

  
“Ya should probably get some sleep, Heffron, ya gonna be freaking out enough in the morrnin’” Gene said not denying his claim as he got up and moved to a cupboard under the tv which held a patchwork cover and a pillow. 

  
“Thanks, Gene, sorry for ruining yer celebration” 

  
“Sorry Doris sent you a text, get some sleep yeah?” Gene jerked his head at him and then moved away into the depths of the apartment and Babe opened out the blanket and dropped down onto the sofa asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

  
He woke to the sound of the radio and the smell of bacon being cooked. He moaned and pushed himself down into the sofa a little more before Ron huffed;

  
“If you’re awake get a shower, breakfast will be in ten” 

  
“Um...Yeah...Ugh...Thanks” Babe spluttered scrambling up out of the sofa and down to the room that Ron had just motioned to with the spatula wondering if Bill will be more open to talking to him or maybe he could try Luz. Somebody had to know that Lt Ronald Speirs wore a yellow apron with a cartoon gator on it though he knew nobody would believe him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay


End file.
